


More Than What He Says

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Light Angst, Love, Lovemyboys, M/M, NobodyhurtsMick, Smut, advertisingAgency, officeromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Gallavich Prompt: What if Mickey and Ian have never met? Mickey has a good friendship with someone at work, it could be romantic but the other guy is hesitant though Mickey has made his intentions clear. Ian is the new worker and he and Mickey hit it off immediately. The first guy gets jealous that Mickey isn't 'his' anymore and tries to get Mickey back, but Mickey is firmly into Ian. I kinda want it from the other guy's POV. I don't want there to be a misunderstanding between gallavich. Fluff!--Office Romance--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Bitches! Im back! lolol. tryin to get me a jobs overhere. Anyways. I got this little prompt, god only knows when, and with the help of ms.Ela aka mixedemotions, i got some stellar ideas....In fact, i just couldnt make it a one shot even. 
> 
> :P

Mickey had been working at BluWave for four years. Alex Cruiz had been his boss for the entirety of those four years.  And until recently they had been…sort of lovers. Mickey didn’t know really what to call it, but the fact was they had been intimate. As hard as Mickey had wanted to fight it because of all the bullshit in his life, he didn’t, Alex was safe, in a matter of ways. He would never ask Mickey to be out, in fact even though Mickey had long since let go of his self hatred for being who he was, he and Alex would have never been more. First off Alex was married, and so fucking deep in his own closet it wasn’t even funny and to top it all off, Mickey was more than willing to admit that the guy was a dick. A class A certifiable dick. What worked for him four years ago, didn’t really work for him anymore, but what was he supposed to do…go to Boystown and find some dick? Nah too much effort. He had liked not having to look very far, but that was until the big blow up only a week ago.

Vince, who had been his direct supervisor had witnessed something between the men that he shouldn’t have. Mickey knew he wouldn’t tell, they had been friends, and in fact Vince had known about him for a while just not about who he had been sleeping with and he had never said a word and he wouldn't have, but would Alex accept that fact, no he freaked the fuck out and fired him and after that Mickey was so angry about the lack of compassion and trust. Afterall Vince had worked for the company much longer than Mickey and he was beyond mad that he had to lose his job over who mickey had been fucking. It wasn’t even worth getting someone fired over, he would have gladly offered to get fired himself if he thought it would change a damn thing, but no that wouldn’t have worked because Alex liked Mickey right where he was, where he could influence him to do what he wanted.  Mickey knew that, he knew it was likely after a while of not getting laid, he’d eventually give in to the fuckwad.  He sighed as he set his things on his desk, and like fuckin’ clockwork, Alex called out to him, he rolled his eyes and whispered lightly. “Not today satan.”

\--

“Yes boss.” Mickey said completely disinterested until he heard what could only be described as a chucklecough. And he turned swiftly to the door, and the man that had an amused grin on his face was smiling back towards him.

“Milkovich…This is your new supervisor…Ian Gallagher.” Alex spoke in a deep and annoyed voice. Even though he had thoroughly planned on giving this guy hell just because he took his friends job, the annoyance written all over Alex’s face, and how stiff and mechanic he was being peaked Mickeys interest.  “I trust that you can show Mr.Gallagher what you and the team have been working on, I don’t have the time.” Alex spoke like he actually had a fuck all clue. Mickey just nodded.

\--

Mickey walked over to the desk and started talking at a rapid pace. He figured if the fucker couldn’t keep up, it wasn’t his fault. He expected him to say something but he didn’t, he just stood there, finally Mickey looked up to make sure he was paying attention and he was…but not to what he was saying. He was openly staring at Mickey. Mickey had honestly never seen anything like it, he was so used to people hiding, being from the south side, then in turn Alex, but no, this guy had no fuckin’ shame. Finally he pryed his eyes away and looked over Mickey at the work. Mickey would have said something, like cut it out or some shit but he was honestly in so much shock he really didn’t know what to say. However the guy didn’t seem fazed by Mickey catching him he just went to work, and asked some questions, and that gave Mickey the chance to take in some looking of his own.. He was a little more subtle about it, but he couldn’t deny that his new supervisor was sexy as hell. He was tall and Lean, and his beautiful red hair was perfectly placed, Mickey let his eyes wonder down to that perfect, firm ass…oh yeah, he was nice to look at.  He heard the clearing of the other mans throat and he looked up to find Ian with his eyebrow raised.

“Oh fuck off, I was just returning the favor man,” Mickey said in response. A few years ago he would have freaked out, by even the look that was an implication that Mickey was anything but a normal straight thug, but times had changed, he hadn’t been hiding because he was ashamed, he was hiding bc he was fucking a nitwit. Facts are facts. He was gay, he wasn’t gonna fuck the guy, but he wasn’t gonna not look at him either.  Ian didn’t seem offended he just smiled.  

Ian didn’t say anything the rest of the day, he just went to his little office and was going over paperwork, besides that one instance, he was all work. Mickey liked that for the most part, at least every time Ian called him over he didn’t think he was going to lock the door and tell him to take his pants off. Sure when that shit starts it's exciting, after a while, it's just cringeworthy, god he was so fucked. He knew he shouldn’t work here anymore, he should have never started up with Alex, but what use was all of that to him now.

 

\--

Ian groaned inwardly as his phone rang again, probably Fiona, he had had enough of her for one day. Or that fuckwit Alex, he had never in the many years he had known him ever liked him. In fact, if he had his way he sure the fuck wouldn’t be working here, under that Fuckwit. He looked down at his phone and smiled at the name that came across, The screen just read Blu across it.  “Hey, baby blu.” He said into the phone.

“Ian Gallagher as I live and breathe, How’s work love?” She says giggling. He liked when she did that, it seemed like she was her younger self when she was like that. Before she grew up and got married.

“Your husband is an asshole.” He says sweetly into the phone.

“Now baby boy are you playing nice?” She said amused. She knew how much he hated her husband. And Now as a favor to her he was working under that fuck for brains.

“Now Blu, you know that I would never ever be mean to poor Alex, he’s so misunderstood.” He said sarcastically.

“Ok ok, stop now. And You know my name isn’t Blu when I come down there.”

“Yes, I know Professional….Mrs. Cruiz.” He said chuckling at her, rolling his eyes. He didn’t know why she didn’t want anyone to know about his connection to her, obviously, her husband knew, and he was beyond pissed six ways to Sunday. And that made him happy.  “I told you Blu if that creep says one thing to me....about who I fuck, I will deck him. In front of all these employee’s.” He said very sternly it was part of the arrangement. Alex had been talking shit about Ian's being gay, since he had met him, after He and Blu had started dating. He had simply told her, that he would not put up with it. Once a year he could deal, he could smile and fake it for his best friend, that once a year, but not everyday, he could not and he would not do that, not even for her. Not even for the only person that saved him when he was drowning in his own life and his own head.

 

“I know Ian, I told him. He knows I will have his head if he hurts you. I love you buttercup. I’ve got work of my own over here to do.” He smiles at the nickname and laughs.

“Sure thing…Hey Blu…You ever been down here before?” He asked lightly looking out at his desk. There was something about that Mickey kid that struck him and he just didn’t know what it was.

“Yeah, What is it?” She asked softly.

“There's this guy, he works here, seems to know his shit I guess. Told me about the projects…Milkovich?” He asked her, pretending like he wasn’t staring directly at that soft skin right now but he shook his head. That wasn’t why he was asking. Sure the guy was hot, but there was something, something familiar.

“Mickey? Yeah, I’ve seen him down there, he doesn’t say much, He’s like Alex’s star or something but he doesn’t seem to talk much when I’m around. Why? You think he’s cute or somethin’?” she asked with that twinkle in her voice. He knew it wasn’t so much that she was going to try a setup but more that she just wanted him to be interested in something, even if it was impossible. He hadn’t been interested in a whole hell of a lot as of late.

“No. Nothin’ like that. Just gonna be working with him a lot and wondered is all. And we know how much I like gaining information from your...”

“Ian…..” She warned.

“Fine fine fine. I’ll talk to you later Blu.” He said.

\--

Mickey watched Ian with ease as he explained to the team a few days later what he wanted to change in all the current projects, what he felt that Vince had been wrong about which pissed Mickey off, mainly because some of those Ideas were his.

“Those have already been approved.” Mickey bit out of turn. And it was true, not just by Vince but by Alex as well and they were ideas he would fight for, not all of them but the ones that mattered. Even if that meant going head to head with his new supervisor and going to Alex, which he didn’t want to do, because he really didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary with Alex at the moment. Who very obviously was acting weird anyway, which worked for him, no calls to his office as of late, and Mickey couldn’t complain about that at this point. He really couldn’t.

“I understand changes can be difficult but these are just things that need to be re-worked is all. To get the desired image to the market, they need to be changed.” Ian stated. He didn’t know how much he was pissing Mickey off in that moment, he just figured the guy liked his old boss and wanted to be difficult.

“It was approved by A…Mr.Cruiz months ago.” Mickey said in an annoyed tone.

“Alright, then I will go over my changes with Mr. Cruiz and we will reconvene, They still need to re-worked.” He said before he ended the meeting leaving Mickey seething. He thought about going to Alex, but that was some pussy shit that he didn’t do. He did not go to his boss over shit like this, he didn’t go to Alex, his ex-whatever and whine about things not being done the way he wanted. Then again him cornering Ian in his office long after his other team members had left, wasn’t exacty what he would cal a stellar plan either. But nobody had ever accused Mickey of being smart, or cautious.

“Look, I…we worked hard on those plans, you can’t just come in and ruin them all. Trashing everything we have all worked months for…and why because you don’t like them.” Mickey said slamming the door behind him and Ian looked up from his desk and narrowed his eyes. Mickey couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking but he wasn’t done. “Mind telling me exactly what about the plans that are so shitty that you are scrapping them.” Mickey continued.

  
“Mr.Milkovich..”Ian warned softly. He wasn’t about to get in a drag-out fight with this kid, and he was trying to get him to remember himself and where he was. Because right now with his fist and teeth clenched he no longer looked like a professional, he looked like…oh fuck.  “That’s what it was….holy shit,” Ian says and Mickey seems startled.

“Excuse me,” Mickey asks.

“You’re Mandy’s brother. You’re southside.” He says shaking his head and Mickey gets tense.

“How do you know my sister? You bang her?” He asked.

“Not likely…not the right…Nevermind, workplace, seem to have been forgotten by both of us. Have a seat Mr.Milkovich, and I will go over exactly what I’m talking about. I’m not smashing your ideas, I’m tweaking them.” Ian stated getting back on task.

“Tweak?” Mickey asked.

“Yes, it seems, that while the initial ideas were great one's Mickey…That’s what they were, great Ideas. They need to by stationed and fashioned in a way for the clients or they will be squashed, and by this, I mean no offense to your past supervisor, I don’t think that was entirely on him or anyone else but I know what I’m talking about. Now I’m sure you could go to Mr.Cruiz, and he could pass them through, since he already approved of them, you can do that, or would you rather, have your great ideas and the great ideas of your team turned into something we can use, or something that once presented to clients, will be tossed? That is entirely up to you.” Ian states. Because it was true, he didn’t blame the other guy, he blamed Alex who obviously for whatever reason had put a stamp on these that they just weren’t ready for. How that idiot kept his job was beyond him. Well, he knew why but still.

 

“So you want to make them better…that’s all?” Mickey asked.

“Yes. And I would like to work with you to make them better.”

“ok,” Mickey said getting up.

“and Mr.Milkovich, one more thing…” Ian said knowing he had to stand his ground.

“Huh?” Mickey asked.

“I understand that you are used to a certain way things are done and if you have any issues at all ever, you are welcome to come to me and hash them out, however, if you ever storm in here again and talk to me like that, you will be reprimanded. I am not a hard or difficult boss but I do demand respect. If you give it to me I will give it to you.” He said sternly but lightly enough. Mickey nodded.

“Off work topic…how do you know my sister?” He asked eyeing him.

“We went to highschool together. Pretty sure you threatened to beat my face in once actually.” Ian stated laughing and suddenly Mickey saw images of a different red-head in his mind, a lanky little shit, that he had been told had messed with his sister. That kid…what was his name…that couldn’t be…

“That was you??? Huh,…you look different. I try not to remember that shit tho…I’m not that guy…” He stated.

“Yeah…neither am I. You know your sister told me something once that rings all so true,” Ian said thinking back to the last time he had ever looked into the eyes of the other Milkovich sibling.

“and that is?” Mickey asked curiously.

“We are not where we come from.” He said simply still remembering the day he went off to college he and mandy had been friendly at points, and he had thought he couldn’t do this college thing, told her he wouldn’t go and she said those words to convince him to get the fuck out of that place and it had worked.


	2. Fantasize me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension builds for Mickey and Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this...Lemme know what you think. 
> 
> Smut warning!

 

Chapter Two:  

Mickey watched Ian move effortlessly. It was something Mickey was quickly understanding about Ian. He moved and acted in a way that seemed effortless. With his work, with everything, even meeting the bosses wife. Granted Mickey had his own reasons for not wanting to be in a room with the woman. Guilt. She had always seemed nice enough, professional, but nice, and that made him sick. He had slept with her husband, he had been a part in a betrayal against her, and he hated that. Ian however, talked to her as if they had known each other for years. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but watching them in Ian’s office, it was like they were bonded somehow.  

Mickey watched Ian’s every move as the woman left his office, shaking his hand, which almost shocked Mickey, the way they had been acting in the office, he wouldn’t have been the least bit surprised if Ian had pulled the woman in for a hug, but he didn’t. and their demeanor went professional, as they said goodbye to each other. Mickey suddenly felt the need to act like he needed to work, or at least look like he had been working and not staring at the man who was now his new boss. He was not oblivious to his own attraction to the tall red-head, he was ashamed of it though. Another boss? He had long stopped fighting his nature to gravitate towards men instead of women, but this was a problem. He had already become Alex’s toy, or plaything, the last thing he needed was for it to be his thing. Always falling for  people of power over him, people that could in turn destroy everything about him. He sighed deeply, wanting to bang his head on the desk but before he could think much more on the subject he felt the breath behind him, the closeness of the person behind him. The way that presence made him feel only meant one thing. Ian Gallagher was standing way too close for comfort, and yet he wanted him to stay right there as long as he could keep him there.  

The moments kept happening over the next few weeks, Ian was always close, so close to touch and all Mickey had to do was reach out and touch him, but he didn’t. He let the heat overtake him. Every Image of the things he could let Ian do to him if he had been willing to let it happen again. He felt so weak in these moment, he had sworn, never again. Never again would he let a boss, overtake him, control him, make him feel as weak as Alex had. This felt different, but isn't that what everybody always said in these situations? That it was different this time? But it wasn’t really was it? Sure as far as Mickey knew Ian wasn't married, but that didn’t make these feelings any less shameful, any less disgusting than all of his feelings had ever been. This was getting out of hand.  

\-- 

Ian rubbed his eyes at the end of the night. He stretched his neck out by moving it in a circular motion. He stretched his arms out and looked up from his desk. Almost done. He had one more file to type out and send in, and then he could turn out all the lights and head home. He should have been done hours ago. He wasn’t normally this distracted by certain employees. In fact he rarely ever looked at an employee sideways, he knew how sour that shit could turn out, but with this one. This one was different. Mickey...There was something completely all-encompassing about Mickey. He saw a glimpse of Mickey getting up from his desk, probably about to head out himself.  Ian lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. The perfect Image of Mickey filling his head. He lets himself have a little fantasy.   

 

It's late and Mickey is packing up his things, slightly bent over the desk grabbing something from the corner. Ian makes his way over to the _desk, unable to help himself anymore. He pushes him down with force, making sure his arms are spread across the desk, grabbing on to the corners. He tries to protest, but Ian shushes him, running his hands up and down his back, leaning to whisper in his ear._  

 _"Need you. Do you know what you do to me?" And he grinds himself against Mickey. Mickey lets out a moan, the protests long were forgotten, Ian begs for Mickey to want this, please want this. No other words are spoken when Mickey pulls his own pants down swiftly, bearing a perfect waiting ass..._  

 

"Ian!" Ian is jarred from his perfect image, by Mickey's voice cutting through his mind, and he looks up swiftly, scooting his chair in as far as he can, to hide how turned on he is just by the thought of Mickey wanting him like that.  

"Huh?" He asks looking at Mickey, shaking himself from his own thoughts, trying to focus.  

"I said, I'm headed out, do you need anything else?" Mickey asks him, and Ian swears he can see Mickey bite the corner of his mouth in the most delicious way.   

"nothing that you're willing to give." Ian whispers to himself 

"what was that mumbles?" Mickey asks for clarification.  

"Oh, nothing. I'm good. Have a goodnight mickey." Ian responds.  

\-- 

Mickey walks out of the office in wonderment. Something about the way Ian spoke for a minute, caught him off guard, like it was...No. He needed to get laid and with thought, he had made a decision. He was going to find him, someone, to get him off before he did something stupid.  

He was all ready to go out when he realized he had left his laptop at work. Fuck. He needed that, it was the weekend and he had shit to do. He contemplated trying to get it in the morning, but he wasn’t sure if anybody would be in the office tomorrow. He silently hoped Ian hadn't finished whatever he was doing as he headed back into the building that he had just a mere hour ago escaped.  

\-- 

Ian couldn’t take it anymore. He finally sent in the last file, he needed a release. He needed to go out and get someone to bend over for him. Sure he would be hard-pressed to find anybody with an ass like the one he was imagining but he needed something. That's exactly what he would do, but first he had to re-adjust himself. His dick was pressing against his pants at a painful rate. Even as he worked, the fantasies of Mickey bent over his desk were too much to take. He couldn’t help it.  He shrugged, everybody was gone, no harm in a little release before the big finale.  He had never been affected like this. Never been so hard that he had to have a release right then. He just needed a little...He unbuttoned his slacks, and let his hand roam into his pants. He closed his eyes, the images filling his mind once again.  Mickey over a desk, moaning for him to take him. Panting, coming apart, that thought alone was enough, but he needed more.  

He rubbed his hand over his hard aching cock, the friction, not quite what he needed but it would work for a minute. He licked his lips and stood up letting his pants fall to the ground, moving his underwear down far enough for him to spring out.  He reaches down to grab the lube out of his jeans. He needed some moisture, to make this fantasy work. Images of Mickey pushing all the papers off his desk and baring himself for him, playing in his hand as he stood in the middle of his office stroking himself, circling his hand in the perfect motion.  

"Fuck yes, right there. So sexy, want you so much." He panted out, working himself over.  He was getting close to a simple release to tide him over when he heard a loud crash.  

"Fuck!" He heard come out of the mouth he had been dreaming of. And it should have stopped him, but he couldn’t help it, the voice saying that word, had him cumming hot spurts all over his hand, and his eyes shot open to find Mickey standing there, staring at him, his laptop on the floor. He suddenly pulled his pants up, ashamed of himself for letting himself get so caught up.  

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. Mickey...Fuck." He said as the other man, hurried to get his things together and rush out of the office. Fuck fuck fuck.  

\-- 

Mickey rushed to get the fuck out of there, he had just seen...oh fuck...Ian standing, dick out, that dick...so fucking big, so perfect, and if that wasn’t enough to see him stroking himself, watching him shoot his cum all over himself, Mickey couldn't help the images of Ian shooting that cum all over his own ass that filled his brain. He was painfully hard right now, Ian couldn't see the affect he had on him, he had to get out of there, he rushed to the elevator, to get the fuck out of there.  He heard Ian calling after him, but he was praying that the elevator would ding before Ian could get to him to apologize, or beg him not to tell anybody. When all he wanted to do, was push Ian against something and taste that delicious cock for himself.  

\-- 

Ian rushed to get to the elevator, and he almost missed it, the doors were almost closed when he put his hand in to stop them, Mickey's eyes widened as Ian stepped in letting the doors close behind him.  

"Listen..."  

"No need, its fine." Mickey answered shifting to turn away.  

"You can't even look at me, That was so fucking unprofessional...I should have waited, I'm so fucking sorry Mickey. I didn’t want you to see me like that." Ian stammered out. Mickey sucked in a deep breath, he didn’t mind seeing it, he was pissed that his laptop, that was probably broken now, had slipped out of his hands, crashing to the floor.  Mickey forces himself to look over at Ian to show him it was fine.  

"it's fine you thought you were alone, I just forgot...my now broke as fuck laptop. I was just...shocked. It's fine." Mickey said and Ian shook his head.  

"I'll get you another if it's broken. It's my fault. You shouldn’t have to see your boss like that...ever. It was...I'm sorry." Ian shakes his head.  

\-- 

"I said it's fine." Mickey bites because he can't help it. He makes the mistake of shifting and turning towards Ian. His eyes betray him because they travel down to where Ian's dick was tucked safely into his pants now. He can't help but lick his lips.  

"Is it?" Ian asks noticing. What he wouldn't give to bite those pretty lips lightly.  Fuck...Mickey looked so good, he could just slam him against those elevator doors right now, and...damn.  

"Mhm," Mickey said moving closer to Ian like it was impossible not to. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Ian with heat. God, what he wouldn’t do to this fucker if given the chance, or rather what he would like to let him do to him right now.  he took a deep breath, as the elevator beeped again, almost there. "would it make you feel better if you caught me...Nevermind." He said shaking his head.  The fuck did he just say that for.  

"Caught you what? Touching yourself?" Ian asked intrigued. God, he would fuckin' love that.  

"Nevermind. I don’t..." 

"Would feel slightly less embarrassed," Ian said watching him, and he looked at Mickey look at the elevator floor they were on.  

"Stop," Mickey said.  

"Sorry," Ian said.  

"No...Stop the elevator." Mickey ground out. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing right now, but he unbuttoned his pants, as Ian scrambled to hit the emergency button, and he pulled his pants down.  He licked his lips staring right at Ian, as he started to touch himself, Ian growled a little bit at the sight, which spurred him on. He stroked himself over and over again...Panting. He wanted more but he couldn’t...this wasn’t about that. He didn’t really know what this was about actually, as he fucked his hand, watching Ian steadily, who was barely holding himself together, he was so close, but he needed one thing. "Say something, anything," Mickey said as he got so close.  

 

"Fuck.Mickey...So fucking hot. Wanna..." Ian stopped himself. This was gonna get him fired, maybe sued, he didn’t know. What the fuck was he watching right now?  

"Say it, please say it," Mickey begged.  

"Wanna fuck you so hard, that's what I was picturing in there, you over my desk, so sweet," Ian says and Mickey cums all over his own hand.   Ian waits till mickey's pants are back up before he hits the button to let the elevator continue its mission.  

"Feel better?" Mickey asks and Ian just stares at him wide-eyed. "Now we're even," Mickey says as the elevator doors open and then just like that he's gone.  

 

\---- 

 

"What the fuck have I done?" Mickey asks himself as he makes his way to his car.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ Mysticallygallavich


	3. Awkward Never Felt So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -waves- It's me again!

Chapter Three:  Awkward has never been so good.

 

Awkward. That’s how Ian felt, he had all weekend to stew in his own awkward air. He had let himself get caught, at work, with his pants down quite literally. But what followed was unimaginable in fact that might be the only reason he knew it had actually happened because not even he could have thought that shit up.  Mickey Milkovich had openly, willingly pleasured himself in front of him, on the elevator. The images of that would be his greatest masturbation material all weekend. His plans of going out and fucking some random were long forgotten. There was only one ass he wanted to bury his dick inside.

The thought of what had happened on the elevator filled his mind rapidly as he road up to his floor. By the time he got off the elevator, he really needed to get off. He sighed to himself. Just what he needed, to try to hide an erection from his employees like a twelve-year-old from his classmates. He took a deep breath and decided to get to his office and think of something that would turn him off, it was either that or masturbating in the bathroom and somehow he didn’t think that was a good idea after last time.

—

Mickey watched Ian walk to his desk rather quickly not looking up. He looked at the man curiously. Was he not looking at him because he was embarrassed? Was he ashamed? Or was it something else? Mickey found it extremely hard to gauge his reaction if he wouldn’t look up. Mickey was not ashamed of what he had done, Ian Gallagher standing in the middle of his office touching himself was too much to handle, and he lost control of himself for a minute.  He didn't regret doing it, not really, but at the same time, he felt like an idiot. Feeling all these things for yet another person of authority. What was it about him?  Did he just want to be used and hidden away? Was that a history he was doomed to repeat over and over again?

 

\--

Ian tried to work, concentrating became increasingly more difficult as the moments passed by. What started off as images of Mickey, standing in the elevator touching himself, and those images were enough that was for sure, his mind seemed to wonder, seeing Mickey. Images of Mickey licking his lips, staring at him, eyes begging for him to take him become stronger, he had no control over his mind, no control over the images playing out in his mind. Even more seductive.  Like a movie playing in his head. Mickey strolling into his office and slamming the door, even though you could see into his office, his fantasy didn’t seem to care about that detail as he imagined Mickey walking up to his desk, standing across the desk at him, slowly unbuttoning his jeans has he pulled his bottom lip in and out of his mouth with his teeth.  Ian closed his eyes as his mind played out a little striptease for him.  It was so good, too much to handle and he was seconds away from having to get up and going out for a “Business Lunch” when he heard the knock at his office door.

“Yeah?” Ian choked out weakly.  The door swung open and he looked into the blue eyes that were the product of his fantasies.

“I’m ready for my presentation when you are.” The actual meaning of that statement didn’t register, as Ian choked, coughing for a minute, Mickey looking at him amused.  He suddenly remembered that he had asked Mickey to come up with an Ad campaign for him, and present it to him.  Fuck. That meant being alone with Mickey, he had already gotten the code to the board room from Blu. He nodded his head and tried to walk ahead of Mickey quickly before he saw the real effect he had on him.  He walked down the hall to the end.

Mickey eyed the double doors, he had never been in there. The board met in there, but even Alex had never walked in there. He curiously watched as Ian punched in a code and opened the door.  The Long table setting in the center of the room, stacks of papers from past meetings he presumed lined up at the different seats.  Against the wall, was a long window…He could see his coworkers, idly working away. He hadn’t ever noticed that before. He looked at the position of the desks before he realized that it was the mirror.  “Holy shit…So when they have meetings…”

“They can see everything you’re doing. Yes.” Ian stated calmly. He remembered when Blu had called him with the idea, he had thought it was hilarious at the time.

Ian moved to sit down on one side of the table and motioned for Mickey to get set up.  He sat patiently watching as Mickey started and while he was sure whatever Mickey was saying was exactly what he should be saying, Ian wasn’t hearing any of it. He was picturing Mickey crawling across the table, his presentation crashing against the floor, the way that Mickey would look at him, he bit down on his own lip, sucking in a deep concentrated breath.

Mickey spoke exactly as he had practiced, but the distraction Ian was supplying him, the yay he is biting his own lip, Mickey wonders what is playing inside his head. He considers continuing on with his presentation but it's obvious that Ian has other things on his mind. And Mickey found himself staring and walking closer to the table. Getting a full view of Ian who was leaned back in his chair, his intense eyes dark, and begging.  Mickey could no longer concentrate at all, He could get Ian’s attention and make him listen or he could leave. Yeah...He could leave, do what he should do, but since when does Mickey Milkovich do what he’s supposed to do?  Never.

He took the opportunity while Ian finally cleared his throat and turned around. Saying something about taking a breath, Mickey smirked. He knew what he was doing. And as Mickey looked over Ian’s shoulder at the window…or rather mirror, he became more and more excited. Like being watched without being watched. He licked his lips slowly. Letting himself take in the sight of Ian's body turned away from him.  He slowly unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, just enough for a little air. He walked to the window and placed himself between it and Ian.   “You know…” Mickey said not bothering to look back at Ian but feeling how rigid and stiff he went and the closeness.  “Everybody out there, going on about their day, not knowing they're being watched. Can you Imagine being watched like that?” Mickey asks letting his hand unbutton another button.  He stopped and leaned forward, relishing in the groan that game from Ian’s throat, barely making it to his lips. He pushed back against Ian just a little so he could feel what he had already assumed was there. Ian was hard for him.  Perfect.

 

Ian took in another deep breath. There was noway that Mickey wasn’t doing this to him on purpose…right? He couldn’t be imagining this. He let his hands reach out and pulled Mickey’s hips back more towards him. The friction of Mickey ’s ass pressing into him, He heard the light moan that came from Mickey, and he knew at that moment that he was gone. There was no more control over his actions. His hands now acting of their own accord as he roughly turned Mickey around needing to see his eyes, the want and need apparent in his eyes. He watched mickey’s face as his own hands traveled up Mickey's chest to the buttons on his shirt, already half undone. He needed to feel his skin against his, but Mickey moved swiftly. He felt digected for a minute. Maybe he read it all wrong, he heard some shuffling behind him, and he took a deep breath before turning around. Half expecting Mickey to be gathering his things but instead what he found was Mickey standing against the edge of the table, the look in his eyes was downright sinful.

Ian could do the right thing and walk out, he could also stand against the wall and watch whatever Mickey was going to do, but he didn’t do that. He moved quickly before the moment could escape him, he practically growled seeing Mickey’s satisfied grin as he closed in on him.  He pushed him against the table. He moved in closely catching the sent of Mickey and licking up a stripe on his neck before biting down gently on the flesh on his collar bone.  He moved up and looked at Mickey’s kissable, plump lips and groaned before pulling Mickey to him, crashing their lips together.

 

Mickey lapped up the attention,  the kiss coming from Ian Gallagher did more for him than any other moment with any other person. That in its essence was terrifying and yet so exhilarating. He bit down on Ian’s bottom lip, and then sucked on it causing a small moan to come out of Ian’s lips. That sound really did him in as he reached out to Ian’s belt. Waisting no time at all. He Started to undress Ian, as Ian undressed him. He pushed Ian up who stilled and took a deep breath, looking at him with questioning eyes.  He moved on the other side of Ian and pushed him against the table, pushing him down on it, and dropping to his knees, pulling Ian’s pants down with him.

 

Ian groaned, as Mickey touched his lips to Ian’s rock hard erection and licked the lip, slowly and torturously dragging his tongue down the shaft. He moaned out deeply was Mickey's hand slid up and down an around his cock, it was all becoming too much, he thought the torture would never end, but it was so good he didn’t want to speak in fear oof breaking Mickey from his trance.  Mickey’s mouth finally wrapped around his cock, sucking and licking, as Mickey’s hand circled around his balls.  Ian’s head tilted back his hands moving around the table, papers flying off of it as his hands searched for somewhere to brace himself, he was about to move his hands to Mickey’s body when Mickey moved off of him backing up a little, causing Ian to look up at him.  What he saw was a panting Mickey, full of lust and fire.

Mickey smirked a little at the disheveled Ian.  He stepped out of his underwear, showing himself to Ian, and tossed them to the side with his other clothes, he walked over, carefully and placed his hands on the window, looking out at the people who couldn’t see him, but it felt as if they could, he grew harder thinking about it, he wondered if Ian would get the message. What he wanted him to do to him,  He spread his legs, and within seconds he felt a hot, wet tongue on his hole. He moaned as Ian lapped him up, he felt one of Ian’s fingers slowly sliding into him filled with lube, as Ian ate him out.  His toes curled, his hands clenched, he screamed out, hoping this room was a little sound proof.  And when he was a screaming crying mess, begging for more, begging Ian to take him, to claim him, own him, whatever he wanted, it was only then that he felt Ian move up, and shift behind him. It was only after a few minutes of fumbling noise behind him that he felt the pressure of Ian slowly entering him. If he had any second thoughts about what he was doing with Ian right now, they were all gone.

Ian took deep methodic breaths as he moved slowly in and out of Mickey, taking the time to look at every inch of Mickey in case this only happened once. Every freckle, every curve, making sure to mark it into his memory. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso moving him back, Mickey’s body started to move, Fucking himself onto Ian, Ian grabbed Mickey's face and turned it towards him, and claimed his lips once again.   Kissing him deeply as they begun to move faster In sync with each other, Moaning into each other's mouths until they couldn’t breathe steadily anymore, and Ian started fucking Mickey’s ass harder, erratically, chasing the release that he so desperately needed from Mickey. They both did.  He saw Mickey reach up and start stroking himself and Ian growled and moved his hand over Mickeys, moving it with him, Mickey dropped his hand down and Let Ian pleasure him, both inside of him, and with his hand.

Mickey’s senses were on high alert. This was a high unlike any other, he wasn’t sure if anything he had ever done had been this fucking hot, but he was sure at that moment he would spend days trying to chase this feeling again.  It was a few seconds after that thought that he felt himself fill up Ian’s hand, and with a few move erratic pumps, Ian came.

 

-x-x-x

“Fuuuuck!” Mickey screamed out as he rode Ian roughly on the board room table. He had never had so many orgasms in such a short period. It was like they just couldn’t stop. He was sure they had been in this room far longer than was allowed, but right now he didn’t give a shit, he was so close to another orgasm. Ian leaned up and wrapped himself around Mickey, and Mickey braced himself as Ian began to fuck up into him feverishly. 

 

“So close Mickey, so fucking…Holyyy….” Ian screamed out as he came, pulling himself out of Mickey and flipping Mickey onto his back, dropping down quickly to suck mickey the rest of the way to his orgasm.

 They both collapsed against the table and caught their breaths.

“Holy fuck.” Was all mickey could manage to say, he was spent, done. He could seriously die right now and he wouldn’t even be mad about it.

“Yeah,” Ian said sitting up and taking in the look of the board room, they had destroyed it. Fuck. Blu was going to kill him, castrate him and hang him on a fucking flag pole if she saw this.  “I gotta…clean….fuck,” he said, it was all he could manage.

“Yeah let me get my…stuff. Fuck, look at this place.” Mickey chuckled lightly as he got dressed, and tried to make himself look like he didn’t just get fucked in every corner of the overly large board room, noticing one of his poster boards was all but destroyed on the floor.  Lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Down to 23 fics to write and or update. wooohooo. then i can make mooooore! 
> 
> OK IM DONE. If you want something writtenprompt me...want something new....want something continued...get at me. 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich. 
> 
> ohohoh and for those of you who are writers too...get to writin mogos, i need some stuff to read. lmaooo. :PPP


End file.
